1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light guide module, in particular, to a light guide module serving as a decoration panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A product usually has an outer surface which can be formed by a decoration panel so as to provide required visual effects such as a pattern design, a logo presentation, and the like. Conventionally, the decoration panel can be painted with specific colors or printed with the required patterns or logo for achieving the required visual effect such as showing the logo. However, the painted colors and the printed patterns are difficultly seen if the ambient light is weak.
Accompanying with the development of electronic device, a decoration panel capable of illuminating can be achieved by using the light emitting design in the product for overcoming the aforesaid problem. For example, a backlight module of a display can be further used in the decoration panel. Accordingly, the pattern represented by the decoration panel is capable of illuminating, which facilitates various visual effects.
However, the backlight module of a display includes a plurality of optical plates or optical films for providing desirable display light source, which unfavorably increases the thickness of the decoration panel. That is to say, a decoration panel capable of illuminating still needs to be improved.